A Minute in Time
by Black Maya
Summary: A short story about Drew coping with May gone.
1. Chapter 1

A Minute in Time  
by: maya4496

A/N: Hey there people~ I know I haven't updated Two Worlds Are Connected so yeah but I thought of this before I slept and it wouldn't poof away from my mind so I went into typing~ :D

This is a Drew/May fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! 8D

~.~.~.~

_Dear May,_

_ Our daughter is growing up so fast. I can't believe that she is already eight years old! Just two more years and she will be setting off on her journey! I'm going to stay behind here and protect the home we lived._

_I love you… I miss you…_

_Drew _

_~/~_

_Dear May,_

_ Shaine told me that she would like to be a top coordinator like us and she will travel together with Ash and Misty's son, Ice, and Paul and Dawn's daughter, Vanessa. Our daughter misses you so much. I had to let her write since she caught me writing this letter to you, my love._

_ Mommy! I miss you! Dad misses you too! I want to be a coordinator when I become 10! And mom did you know that Ice says he likes Vanessa? He is very shy even though his name very creepy. Auntie Misty says that she gave him that name because Ice means no one can break him like Uncle Ash who always saves Pikachu from harm! Bye bye! I love you mommy!_

_ She's very enthusiastic isn't she May? _

_Drew and Shaine_

_~/~_

_Dear May,_

_ It's been a while since I wrote letters to you. I've been helping Shaine train her Surskit to have very elegant moves and told her stories about your combinational attacks. Shaine cooks very well by the way. But she still needs practice. Dawn already gave Shaine different fashion tips and even made a travel clothing and contest dresses for her. Shaine on the other hand hides whever Dawn arrives to help her. _

_I still love you and miss you…_

_Drew_

~..~

I inserted the letter into and envelope and closed my eyes as I relaxed on my bed. I'm Drew Hayden and I used to be a top coordinator (thou I still am). I married a fellow coordinator, May Mayple, who died five years ago. She died in accident as she protected her pokemon from being killed by a car. We have a daughter named Shaine Hayden who is now journeying with Vanessa, a girl who wll conquer the gyms and Ice, a boy who wants to enter in both categories. Shaine inherited my green eyes and May's personality. She copied May's hairstyle when she turned five. She acts as May so she would always remember her mom. I on the other hand stayed in the hometown as I watched Shaine grow up into a stunning ten year old girl. Though I keep watch of Ice who I suspect that has a crush on my daughter.

I write letters to my wife and leave them near her grave. I know I am damn insane for writing letters that no one will receive but it became a hobby or should I say a frequent thing to do when I want to tell May. She could hear me up in heaven but I can't help but write. I stacked the letter and walked out of the house, locking the door, took a bus to get to the cementery and there I'm here in Heaven's Cradle Cementery. I walked past other people's grave and encountered a few people grieving for their lost loved ones. The feeling of losing someone is something that leaves a mark on your heart. It wasn't like the arrow that hits you when you see your crush or the butterflies you feel on your stomach when you feel topsy turvy. It's sort of like the arrow that kills you down to your mental stage.

May's grave has flowers. Who would send them there? Did someone come here? I would not mind it for now. At least someone prayed respect to my wife. I looked up and held the letters close. The gush of the wind felt calm and gentle. Just as May who became gentle after having our Shaine. I left the letter and held May's grave as I thought, "I will always love you." And soon I found myself on memory lane…

"_Do you take this woman as your wife?" asked the priest. I nodded and said, "I do."  
"Do you take this man as your husband?" asked the priest to May whose hand was trembling. She smiled and looked up. "I do very much!"  
"You may kiss the bride."_

"_Drew! We have a baby girl!" May looked at me with her eyes sparkling with happiness as she cuddled our baby in her arms. I joined in the hug as I let out all our pokemon who rejoiced when they got out. "What do we name her? Dew? Melon?" she asked as names or should I say things that just pops into her head.  
"Give me a letter Drew!" she babbled. "S." I said suddenly. May's angelic faced became seious as she thought of a name. "Sandy. No that sucks. Seira. No that sucks." She closed her eyes and thought deeply. "Sh…" sha started to say and when she looked up to as she smiled showing me her cuteness once more. "Shaine Hayden." She merely whispered the name and only I and our baby heard. Shaine smiled at what she possible heard._

"May…" I looked up and the wind blew gently once more and then and there just a minute in time did I felt her warm arms that surround me whenever I am down. "Watch over us, my love." I whispered to the wind. I got up and walked back home and saw my child smiling as she waited outside our humble home. "I visited mom. And I came back to visit you as well dad."

So it was my daughter who went to May's grave. No wonder she was happy. May didn't even do that when I visited her often. May you angelic devil.  
"Where's your next contest?" I asked as she grinned. "Here in Petalburg Town~"

~/~

It was after the contest when I opened my room and opened my notepad, took my pen out and started to jolt down.

_Dear May,_

_ Guess what? Our daughter won her last ribbon and is entering the Golden Contest that is held every two years. Too bad that the Golden Contest came out when we old people aren't allowed to join in anymore. Tough luck I have. I have this urging feeling to join. Yes I know you're laughing and I know too that when you are here you would eventually change your age and join the cintest saying you're just ten. I'm right aren't I?_

_ Our daughter visited you right? No wonder you were tremendously happy when I arrived on that day as well weren't you? I am happy too that Shaine visited you because she rarely visits grave from the trauma of losing you._

_Drew _

~.~.~

A/N: It's short right? I know! Thank You Thank you! 8D *shot*

Review please! 8D Press that button there and then review! Go go!

I accept flames! 8D though not real fire but you know what I mean! 8D

-Maya


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Heya people! For you who is reading A Minute in Time and you feel like you want t make a story for Drew and May's daughter, just tell me!

Maya out! xD


End file.
